


Strange Noises

by Sivan325



Series: 5 Senses [4]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Series: 5 Senses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 07:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1543148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Legolas came to visit Aragorn, and he is getting a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Noises

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Pam
> 
> Disclaimer: I own only the plot; Tolkien though was the one that created the great world of Middle Earth. 
> 
> A/N: Written for "5_sense" community at LJ – List one, _Prompt #2: Sound_

**Imladris**

Prince Legolas finally came to Imladris surrounded by his loyal guards.

Elladan and Elrohir could not at first see whom the guards were guarding until they separated.

"Prince Legolas, how nice to see you here," Elladan spoke and clapped his hand on the princes' shoulder, once Legolas dismounted from his horse. "We missed you."

"I missed you too, my friends," Legolas replied as he also clapped his hands on the twins' shoulders, and then added, "It has indeed been awhile since I visited here."

He looked around for someone, and when he did not see him, he turned to ask, "Where is your brother?"

"He is around; I believe that you will see him." Elrohir replied.

"You and your guards may rest after the long journey that you have had, and we will see you much later…" Elladan advised him.

"I will do that." Legolas thanked them.

\--

_Later…_

Legolas wandered around Imladris, looking for his best friend, but did not come across him or see him for awhile. Then he started wondering if Aragorn was even in his homeland; or maybe the twins were just taunting him.

Then he heard some odd noises as he walked by the river; he could even hear Aragorn's voice.

When he came closer, he could hear moans and cries for more; and even Aragorn calling for Haldir.

He truly believed that something was wrong and the two were in danger.   
Legolas removed his sword from the sheath, ready to attack.

To his surprise he saw them under the leaves of the tree, near to the river stream, naked and snuggling together.

"What in the name of Valar are you two doing?" Legolas asked, as he still could hear them making those noises; stranger noises than he had ever heard.

"Is it not obvious?" Aragorn asked as he felt the waves of pleasure building up in his body.  
"I am going to kill the twins." Legolas said and left the two of them alone.

'He is around, they said. Oh Valar, I will make the twins pay for this. At least they could have told me.' Legolas thought.


End file.
